


I felt uncomfortable with the thought of someone I know finding this so I destroyed it, it still exists under the same name it used to

by Superpenguin



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 20:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superpenguin/pseuds/Superpenguin
Summary: I felt uncomfortable with the thought of someone I know finding this so I destroyed it, it still exists under the same name it used to





	I felt uncomfortable with the thought of someone I know finding this so I destroyed it, it still exists under the same name it used to

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, this is, like, my first fanfiction ever, so blease be nice! I tried rlly hard so ha-

I felt uncomfortable with the thought of someone I know finding this so I destroyed it, it still exists under the same name it used to


End file.
